Luminous units in the automotive field, in which the lighting means, or member such as an incandescent lamp, is connected electrically conductive with the electrical connector via an intermediate plate or contact plate, are well known. This contact plate must be fastened separately in the base of the lighting means. This is complicated and costly.
The object of the invention is to design the luminous unit in such a way that electrical connection between the lighting means and the electrical connector is possible in simple and inexpensive fashion.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished in the luminous unit of the present invention.